Sweet Sound of Silence
by whatfangirlwhere
Summary: Arthur doesn't understand what the big deal is about the new bakery that opened down the street, until he meets the owner. UsUk. Fluff abound.


When the new sweets shop opened down the street, Arthur had wrinkled his nose at it and moved on. But as people continued to talk about it, praising it's sweets and even the simple things like breads, everyone said they were better than homemade and the shop owner-oh, he had heard quite enough about the shop owner, not only from the ladies on the street either. Everyone was chattering on about how he had baby cheeks, and the brightest blue eyes anyone had seen, and the sweetest of smiles. All he heard about, for weeks, was the new little shop in between the Laundromat and the florists, and finally Arthur decided he'd had enough of just the gossip and after work one day he made a detour to stop in the little shop. He wrinkled his nose at the little tinkling bell, seeing the man behind the counter, back turned, didn't even flinch or turn at the noise. Arthur cleared his throat, stepping forward, trying to get the man's attention.

"Sir?" He said politely, stepping up to the little glass pane in front of the counter, finally seeing the man turn around, and he could see where everyone got away with talking about his smile's brilliance. "Ah, hello there, sir."

The man waved, smile widening, and Arthur raised an eyebrow, huffing a bit.

"I was wondering what you might recommend, I'm afraid I'm not big on sweets."

The tall blond's lips parted in a little "o", and he nodded, dusting his hands off on his blue apron, which Arthur noted was gaudily decorated with little white and red stars. He snorted a bit-a patriotic fool, of course, but he looked so happy as he bounced over to the little display he had, his lips pouting out in concentration as he looked over them, beaming as he picked one out and lifted it up toward him, wrinkling his nose in concentration.

"Thi…this one!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows up higher at the man's obviously forced speech, the way his tongue stumbled over easy words, and he watched the man, who just smiled brightly at him, although he could see him shrinking back a bit too, as if he expected Arthur's reaction to be poor, and Arthur composed himself immediately, not liking the almost sad look on his face.

"Oh, sure, that one looks rather delicious, thank you! Here, let me just get out my wallet, how much?"

The man shook his head, bright smile back on his face as he offered it to him.

"Here! Take i…take it! On me!"

"No, really, I couldn't." Arthur said, frowning a bit when he noticed the man was watching him carefully, staring his lips a little too intently-and then it all clicked, and suddenly he felt awful, his hand flying up to his mouth. "Oh, goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-gosh, I must seem so rude."

He was surprised to see the man's face fall, and then his shoulder's slumped and Arthur saw him shake his head as if he was used to such reactions, and he suddenly realized what his real mistake was. He hesitated, moving up closer to the counter and reaching over to take the Danish-that's what it was, cheese Danish, unglazed, and he smiled softly.

"You read my lips very well-what's your name?"

The man perked up a bit, biting his lip, trying to force the words to roll off his lips but he couldn't, and he was starting to get frustrated, but then he lifted his hands, signing out "A" and then "L", looking at Arthur hopefully. Arthur was confused at first, but then when he repeated it Arthur smiled.

"Al? Alfred, is that your name?"

The blond-Alfred-nodded, beaming triumphantly, and Arthur smiled warmly, reaching down into his pocket, pulling out a five and slipping it across the counter, the other man shaking his head, trying to push it back.

"I insist, Alfred. I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Pick something else out for me, remember nothing too sweet."

Alfred smiled brightly and nodded, reaching over the counter to touch his hand briefly, and then he reached up, dipping his hand down from his chin, and Arthur knew that sign at least.

"_Thank you_."

And Arthur came back, the next day, and the day after, and Alfred always greeted him with a smile and something new for him to try, and he would sit with him at one of the little tables, because Alfred insisted on watching to see how he liked it. Even the ones he didn't love especially he ate every bite, and he would always slip a five into Alfred's till because he knew the man wouldn't accept it. And this continued, for months, even after he'd tried everything, and finally one day Arthur came into the shop with a bright smile of his own, and the first sign he had ever taught himself, and he could've sworn he saw those blue eyes swimming with tears before strong arms wrapped around him, and Arthur found himself laughing as he wrapped his arms around him in turn.

"_I love you_."


End file.
